carryonfandomcom-20200215-history
Carry On Behind
=Plot= Professor Ronald Crump (Kenneth Williams) is an archeologist leading a dig to Timpleton, where Roman remains have been found next to a caravan site. In the interests of 'cultural relations', the pompous professor is paired up with lovely Russian specialist Professor Anna Vooshka (Elke Sommer) Vooshka only has a loose grasp of English - and a lax attitude to driving! She crashes into Crump's caravan, meaning he'll have to seek alternative sleeping arrangements on the dig, but sassy Vooshka is accommodating. 'Professor Crump and I will soon be having it off!' she says cheerfully. Sleeping arrangements are also on Fred Ramsden's (Windsor Davies) agenda. The red-blooded butcher and his friend Ernie Bragg (Jack Douglas) are off on a fishing weekend, to the annoyance of Fred's wife Sylvia Ramsden (Liz Fraser). They're going to Timpleton too, but their interests are more promiscuous than professional! Birds are also preoccupying another holiday-maker on his way to the caravan park. Arthur Upmore (Bernard Bresslaw) had planned a romantic break with his wife Linda (Patsy Rowlands), but she's invited her mother Daphne Barnes (Joan Sims) and her mynah bird. The crass avain is full of curses - most of which get blamed on Arthur! Joe Baxter (Ian Lavender) and his wife Norma (Adrienne Posta) are also heading to Timpleton, alone with their great Dane. Joe wanted to leave the hulking hound in the kennels, but Norma wouldn't be without him. Fred's soon playing up, spotting two girls frolicking on the lawns. Ernie, on the other hand, is more interested in fiddling with his fishing flies than females. The electrician talks in his sleep - and is worried that any nocturnal natterings about holiday loving could spark a rumpus with his wife. He reckons he'll have to call the girls 'Charlie' so his wife doesn't get the right idea! Meanwhile Fred's behaving like a proper charlie, joining the girls and hoisting their beachball over a neighbour's caravan, claiming that he used to play 'left back for Merthyr'. Classic Carry On Collection Issue 20 =Cast= *Elke Sommer - Professor Anna Vooshka *Kenneth Williams - Professor Roland Crump *Bernard Bresslaw - Arthur Upmore *Kenneth Connor - Major Leep *Jack Douglas - Ernie Bragg *Joan Sims - Daphne Barnes *Windsor Davies - Fred Ramsden *Peter Butterworth - Henry Barnes *Liz Fraser - Sylvia Ramsden *Patsy Rowlands - Linda Upmore *Ian Lavender - Joe Baxter *Adrienne Posta - Norma Baxter *Patricia Franklin - Vera Bragg *Donald Hewlett - The Dean *Carol Hawkins - Sandra *Sherrie Hewson - Carol *David Lodge - Landlord *Marianne Stone - Mrs. Rowan *George Layton - Doctor *Brian Osborne - Bob *Larry Dann - Clive *Georgina Moon - Sally *Diana Darvey - Maureen *Jenny Cox - Veronica *Larry Martyn - Electrician *Linda Hooks - Nurse *Kenneth Waller - Barman *Billy Cornelius - Man with salad *Melita Manger - Woman with salad *Hugh Futcher - Painter *Helli Louise - Nudist *Jeremy Connor - Student with ice cream *Alexandra Dane - Lady in low-cut dress *Johnny Briggs - Plasterer (uncredited) *Brenda Cowling - Wife (uncredited) *Ray Edwards - Man with Water (uncredited) *Lucy Griffiths - Lady with Hat (uncredited) *Sidney Johnson - Man in Glasses (uncredited) *Sam Kelly - Projectionist (uncredited) *Stanley McGeagh - Short-Sighted Man (uncredited) *Drina Pavlovic - Courting Girl (uncredited) *James Payne - Man in Caravan (uncredited) *Roderick Smith - Student (uncredited) *Gerald Thomas - Mynah Bird (voice) (uncredited) *Caroline Whitaker - Student (uncredited) =Crew= *Art Direction By Lionel Couch *Costume Design By Courtenay Elliott *Makeup Department **Stella Rivers - Hairdresser **Geoffrey Rodway - Makeup Artist *Roy Goddard - Production Manager *David Bracknell - Assistant Director *Charles Bishop - Set Dresser *Sound Department **Ken Barker - Sound Recordist **Danny Daniel - Sound Recordist **Pat Foster - Dubbing Editor **Graham V. Hartstone - Sound Re-Recording Mixer (Uncredited) **Otto Snel - Sound Re-Recording Mixer (Uncredited) *Neil Binney - Camera Operator *Jack Gardner - Assistant Editor (Uncredited) *Other Crew **Marjorie Lavelly - Continuity **Christopher Newman - Production Runner (Uncredited) Crew verified as completeIMDB entry =References= Category:The Films